


Kapado High: Adventures Await

by xcuteikinz



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Highschool AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcuteikinz/pseuds/xcuteikinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly highschoolers have silly highschool adventures!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chemistry Class

In Kapado High, everything was perfect as can be, for the most part. It was a sunny day in the area, only a few clouds in sight. There was a slight breeze as leaves of many colors flew wherever the wind told them. Teens everywhere sat on the ground reading their books, eating lunch, and just hanging out as they waited for the morning bell to ring. There was so much to do. So much to see. 

DING DING!! The bell rang. A stampede of teenagers stormed throughout the hallway as they scurried to their homerooms. A girl Amanda, with brown glasses, pretty blue eyes, and short red hair walked into the classroom. Following after her was Mitchell, a boy with black glasses, brown eyes, and messy brown hair, and Brandon. Gauges in his ears and eyes brown along with his hair. A hat rested on his head.

"Amanda! Come sit next to me!" Mitchell said cheerfully, tugging her arm towards him.  
"No, I want Amanda to sit by me!" Brandon yelled.  
"Don't worry, you guys!" Amanda interrupted their quarrel. "I can just sit in between you two!" She smiled as she took a seat in the second row.  
Brandon and Mitchell took their seats on the opposite sides of Amanda as the teacher, Mr. Mokapoopa walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, class," Their professor said dreadfully.  
"Good morning, Mr. Mokapoopa," The class repeated. Chemistry class.  
"As you know," Mr. Mokapoopa began, "We have been studying croutons for a while now, and today we will be doing a lab. You and one partner will be writing down notes on what happens if you mix certain elements, croutonatons, spaghetititons, etc, together. You have 1 minute to choose a partner." 

Salad, Amanda thought, as she contemplated who to have as her partner. She didn't want to hurt any of their feelings. What was she to do? Suddenly, the local transgender, Evan, walked up to Amanda. "Hi," Evan squealed, their gender not very certain. "Hoo.. Want to be my partner?" He pushed up his glasses, his blonde hair fuzzing up.  
"Well," Amanda blushed. Someone asking me to be their partner? Pickle! "Mexican hot pocket," Amanda confessed as she pushed him away. But suddenly, somebody new appeared in front of her. Joey, the dank kid. His brown hair was covered by his blue hoodie he always seemed to be wearing. Dank memes could be seen reaching out of his pockets. 

"Be my partner?" Joey asked coolfully.  
"Sure...." Amanda said. Mitchell and Brandon looked, jealous of the newcomer. As if it weren't hard enough already with only two guys fighting over her. Amanda and Joey took a seat at one of the black tables. The table to their left was populated with Brandon and a boy named Ojani. They were trying to make meth. Silly tacos.

"Time is up," Mr. Mokapoopa declared, passing lab papers out to each group. And thus, a new relationship between Joey and Amanda began to blossom.


	2. Lunch Fun Shenanigans

A boy dressed in blue sat at a lunch table. 5th period. Mexican pizzas for lunch. Gross. 

The boy's name was Duncyn. At the table he sat alone. Another kid with longer hair walked up to him. Referring to the seat to Duncyn's right, he asked, "Is this seat taken?"  
"No, you can sit there." Duncyn adjusted his glasses. "I'm Duncyn, or Danny D. What is your name?" He inquired.  
"I'm Nicholas, but you can call me Cage for short." He picked an apple off of his tray and bit in. 

Mutters and gossip could be heard all over the cafeteria. Each table had it's own story to tell. Stories about people and their sex lives, their families. Too many embarrassing things to be spoken of. But at the "losers" table, there was not much to talk about. This is because they were the ones being talked about. The loners, the misfits, the geeks. But usually, Cage didn't seem to fit into this category. His rocking hair, his rocking rock songs, his rocking rock hard chode. But he felt unaccepted. Like a joke. They didn't really care about his personality, it seemed. Starting fresh seemed to be the best thing to do. To abandon his old crew. Usually, this would seem like something not quite easy to do, but in this case, it was. Why hang out with people who make you feel bad?

Duncyn took out a home made sandwich from his lunch bag. He had earphones in. Listening to Dr. Phill episodes. You don't need to see them to enjoy them, or at least that's what Duncyn thought. The rest of lunch was silent for them.

Across the lunch room was Amanda and her friends Mitchell and Brandon. A girl, July, dressed in a pink dress sat across from Amanda. They munched on a variety of foods and shared jokes and events like usual. That is, until the Danker walked in. 

The Danker, Joey, swooped into view, as if he was a cool guy from one of the Japanese Mangos. "Hey, any room in here for me?" He questioned, his eyes locked onto Amanda.  
"Well, I suppose if you want," Amanda said awkwardly. Everyone else at the table shook their heads as if to agree. Joey pushed away Mitchell and Brandon and sat next to Amanda, sliding an arm around her. "Pickled fish lips," Joey whispered. Amanda wasn't ready. Yeah, Joey was cool and all, but not sex material. 

7th period. Almost time to go. One more period left after this. Amanda sat next to Mitchell in English class.  
"Amanda, can we talk?" Mitchell asked.  
"Of course," Amanda smiled. "What about?"  
"I don't like it when you talk to Joey...."  
Amanda tilted her head.  
"Well," Mitchell tried to explain. "I just don't want our 3 some to be broken... you know?"  
"Oh, of course!" Amanda responded. "I don't really like Joey. Come on now, Mitchell, don't be silly. You and Brandon will always be at the top of my list!"  
"Thanks Amanda," Mitchell smiled gleefully.

 

8th period. Art class. Danny D and Cage were working apart from each other on their latest assignments. The bell rang. The period seemed to speed by. Plop! A book fell as Danny D left the room. Cage picked up the book and read it to himself. "  
"Dear Diary,  
I want nothing more in life to be loved by a sweet boy," HOLY SHIT HE GAY!? Cage thought.  
"I want to kiss a nice boy with long hair and be in his arms forever. xoxo, Danny D"

Holy shit, Cage thought. I am a nice boy with long hair...  
Cage wanted to win the heart of Danny D.


	3. Romance? More like roMAN UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The legend foretold what would happen if the groups clashed. Chaos and madness all around. When the Dankers and the Preppy kids began to hang out.... nerds and rockers hanging out.... it seemed like a sign. The first person to notice this was July. She would question it, but nobody really knew of the legend, so they convinced her she was wrong and they all shrugged it off. It started with one Dank kid. Then, Joey began to invite his friend Josh to the table. Josh was a fat black man. He was very dank, some say he was even Danker than Joey. Sometimes, Amanda seemed to be lost in his eyes... lost in his rolls.... "Wow, Josh, you have so many fat rolls I feel like I'm in a bakery!" She would say, blushing and giggling. Josh didn't seem to reciprocate, but Amanda didn't mind. She decided that it would be best to let their relationship blossom slowly into something better. When Josh came into the picture, things began to get restless and messy. Amanda constantly reassured Brandon and Mitchell that their friendship would remain forever. Joey, Josh, Amanda, Brandon, Mitchell, and occasionally July, would hang out at either of their houses and play video games, eat dorites, enjoy mountain dew, and just have a fun time. Soon, though, the amount of people shrunk to just Josh and Amanda, the way she wanted it. They were sitting at the kitchen table in Amanda's house, eating fruit snacks in the candle light. 

"Josh..." Amanda began.  
"Amanda, if you are going to say what I think you are, I'm not quite sure I want to hear it," he confessed.  
"What?" Amanda said.  
"I don't think I want to date you, Amanda. But don't take it personally... it's not you..."  
Amanda sighed. "Then what is it, Josh?"  
"I just.. am still trying to get over some feelings I had."  
"What feelings?"  
"I used to date Evan." He looked down in shame as he pulled a spaghetti noodle out of his afro.  
"Oh... I- I didn't know.. I hope you feel better about it soon..."  
Josh gave her a friendly hug. 

Josh's feelings got progressively worse, unfortunately. The local mixed kid, Patrick began dating Evan. Josh would watch as Patrick and Evan flirted with each other, gave each other hugs in the hallway, and kissed before they left school. 

RING RING! The cellphone located in Joey's back pocket rang. He answered.  
"Hello? Who is this?" Joey asked the caller.  
"It's Josh... We need to talk." Josh sighed.  
"Well, tell me what's up."  
"We have to talk in person."  
"You can come over to my house if you want, Josh."  
"I'll be there in 20."  
"Bye." The call ended. Joey read his Natruro as he waited for his pal to arrive. 

When Josh entered, they sat in Joey's room. His walls had posters scattered all over them. Nickelback, blood on the dancefloor, even his favorite ragecomics hung so anyone who entered could see what a great guy he is. Josh sat on a green beanbag chair next to Joey's bed.  
"It's Patrick and Evan.." Josh began.  
"What about them?" Joey asked.  
"I just.. I think I still feel something for Evan! What do I do? I can't help but love him, Joey." His eyes began to fill with tears.  
Joey was mad. "You know what?" He stormed up from his seat, his eyes seemed to glow red with anger. "Fuck Evan!" He yelled. "Not as in the bootyholefuck, but just _forget Evan!!_ You don't need him, Josh! Breaking up with him was probably the best for you two because you deserve better! Let the mixxy and the tranny go out! You will find someone better! Try going on more dates, bro! Just man the fuck up!" Joey huffed.  
"I think you're right..." Josh's eyes glowed, a glow of knowingness. He knew now. He felt as if that speech had cured him somehow. "Thanks Joey!" Josh hugged his friend.  
"No problem, brosephine. How about we go get some icecream?" Joey smiled.  
"Sure! You always know how to make me feel better." Josh said.


	4. Avocados and Embarrassment.

Everyday Cage's favorite times of school would be 5th period and 8th period. The only time he would get to see Danny D. He thought a lot about how he was going to cage Danny D in his heart. Sometimes he would sneak peeks as Danny D's note book to see what else he had said.

Recently, the "losers" table has become more populated with people. Evan and Patrick sat there often and smiled at each other. Another person, Sebastian, populated the table as well. He was like a fashion diva. "Call me Texxy for short," He would say to new people he met. "And that top with those shoes?" He scoffed, giggling along with his other friends at the table. They all got along very well. It was an amazing thing that more people were beginning to feel as if maybe the loser table isn't that bad! Sometimes the people at the goth table would wave hello. Texxy would wiggle his dick in their faces. A friendly prank. There were always laughs. So many laughs. 

They never really thought of themselves as losers. They liked to think that they were some of the coolest kids in school! They tried many things, such as graffiti, to try to make them look cooler. Danny D once wrote on a school desk, "Skool Is 4 Lozers! Lol." Everyone agreed that that was a rad thing to do.

Cage, unsure of how to make moves on Danny D, would write love poems anonymously and stick them in Danny D's locker. At lunch time, Danny D would talk about the letters and read them aloud. Everyone agreed it was cute. When in the middle of sharing today's anonymous love poem, a scream could be heard from the other side of the café. 

"AMANDA, I LOVE YOU!!!"  
It was Joey. He was standing on the preppy kid's table. He threw avocados in the air as the best screamo metal music began to play. Dank memes in the air surrounding their location. Amanda was blushing. "Banana on thanksgiving!" She squeaked. Teens all over the cafeteria stared at the table as Joey began to screamsing the lyrics to Never Gonna Give You Up.  
"Joey, I just can't!" Amanda cried out. The music stopped. Joey stared at her, he looked a little sad. Amanda ran out of the cafeteria, too embarrassed. 

Joey walked to the corner and sat down. He sobbed.  
Cage walked over. "I don't really know you," He started.  
Joey looked up at the weird man.  
"It must have really taken some guts to do that.. That was a cool thing to do even if you did get rejected."  
"Thanks..." Joey muttered. "But that doesn't matter. I want that girl." he sighed, a singular tear streamed down his plump cheek.  
"I'm Nicholas, but you can call me Cage for short."  
Joey shook his hand. "Call me Joey."

Cage and Joey went to their separate tables. Cage felt inspired. He had confidence in himself. Maybe he could find the guts to ask Danny D out!


	5. Vegetable Tackle

Thursday after school, Cage and Danny D were hanging out at Cage's house. They were sitting together on a golden brown couch playing Call of Duty on the big flat screen TV hung on the wall across from them. Bang, Bang, Click, Tap, Bang, Ow you just shot my dick off. Those were the sounds you could hear. "Damn it, I lost again!" Cage exclaimed.  
"GG!" Danny D said.  
"Thanks." Cage replied. "I'm going to go make some popcorn."  
"Okay"

Cage walked to the kitchen that seemed to glow yellow and took a box of microwavable popcorn out of the brown cupboard. Fancy designs were carved into the wood. He examined the box. _This shit give people cancer._ He threw the box away and walked outside to get some fresh fruits and vegetables instead. He liked to be healthy. He grabbed two cucumbers. Then two apples. Lastly, he picked seven carrots. Yummy! He walked back into the house and was happy to embrace the warm air. He walked towards Danny D and threw the healthy items at him.  
"Cage! What are you doing?" Danny D exclaimed as he was consumed by healthy foods. "This isn't popcorn!" He cried out.  
"Popcorn is not good for you, Danny D. Vegetables and fruits are healthy! Try some!" He shoved a cucumber in Danny D's mouth.  
Danny D blushed. _Das Gay! :-(_ He spit out the cucumber. "That's gross. I do not like cucumber." He confessed.

"Oh," Cage said, handing him an apple. "You like apples?"  
"I do I do like the apples." He took a bite out of the juicy red apple. "Yum!" 

They both giggled. Cage began to poke Danny D with a carrot. "I got you!" He said.  
Danny D grabbed a carrot and whacked Cage with it. "No, I got you!" He grinned. The two boys kept hitting each other with their carrots. It got very physical. Cage stepped on Danny D's foot accidentally. "Whoops!" He yelped as he tripped and fell on top of Danny D. Their big, orange carrots fell onto the ground as well.  
"U-uh.. Danny D, I-I'm sorry-" Cage started.  
Danny D stared into Cage's eyes. _So beautiful,_ he thought. _Should I kiss him? He probably isn't gay. Nevermind. I won't kiss him._  
Cage got off of Danny D and helped him up. Cage was blushing, like one of the animays. They both took a seat back on the couch and ate their vegetables and pwned more noobs on Call of Duty until Danny D had to leave. 

The next day at school, Cage felt very embarrassed. He was glad that it was Friday because he did not like school very much. "Hinga dinga dergen," Cage said to himself at lunch time. He ate a nice salisbury steak that was drenched in gravy. An unfamiliar face walked across the cafeteria. He was a pale boy with short black hair. He looked around at all the tables. He must be new. He seemed unsure of where to sit. He walked to the preppy table. They seemed to fit him the best. 

"Can I sit here?" He asked the group.  
"Sure!" Amanda replied.  
The boy sat down next to Brandon with his tray. "I'm Robert. What's your name?"  
"I'm Amanda! And this is Joey, Josh, Mitchell, Brandon, and July." She pointed to each of her friends.  
"Well.. nice to meet you all." Rob said and gave a weak smile.


End file.
